Ninjasitter
by StoryMaker7
Summary: What if the ninja had been able to get Lloyd back in the snake king. Wu is upset with Kai for not watching Lloyd and decides they need a babysitter, but when they do get one the snakes attack and they find out the sitter is more then she seems, even to herself. And with Lloyd safe Wu now has time to train the ninja. But whats this about singing.
1. Chapter 1

Ninja sitter: What if the ninja had been able to get Lloyd back in the snake king. Wu is upset with Kai for not watching Lloyd and decides they need a babysitter, but when they do get one the snakes attack and they find out the sitter is more then she seems, even to herself. And with Lloyd safe Wu now has time to train the ninja in reaching their true potential, but what's this about singing?

**I thank God for all my inspiration.**

**There is no magic in this. The skeletons were robots and they just had an underground base. And Wu's father did not make ninjago. Also they still have their power's, their weapons just enhanced them because it was made from the same stuff that gave them their powers and they can turn into vehicles because they are also mechanical inventions. Also the golden peaks once blew up and the radioactive lava gave off energy that gave some people elemental powers or able to inherit them. No dragons. And the scroll was not a prophecy just a paper detailing the genetics of ninja and how one could halve all four. **

**Think of this in anime form. Kia has amber eyes. Cole has gray eyes. Jay has dark blue eyes. Zane has icy light blue. Lloyd green. Nya amber. **

It was the next day and Sensei Wu was quite upset, especially with the fire ninja Kai. He was supposed to be watching Lloyd, but instead dumped the boy off at an arcade to go search for the samurai. This lead him to go try and spy on the serpentine, a group of mutated snakes. The boy had been captured but after the ninja were captured themselves and forced to fight the samurai, who helped them escape, they were able to rescue him.

Now all the ninja, Nya and his nephew where sitting in the dining room in front of him. He took a deep breath and said "Since it seems you boys are not capable of taking care of Lloyd I have come to a decision." Lloyd gasped as he yelled "No uncle don't send me away!"

Wu then said "Calm down nephew I never said that and would never suggest such a thing. What I was going to say is that I think we need someone who can properly take care of you while we are all busy. That is why I am going into the nearby town tomorrow to hire a babysitter. I presume you can all take care of Lloyd for one more day without incident?" He crossed his arms and glared as they all nodded at this. He smiled saying "Good. Now I'm off to bed it is a big day tomorrow."

The next day came sooner then they all expected. Wu was the first to wake that day. He decided to not wake the others, yesterday had been a big day and perhaps they would not cause so much trouble if they were asleep.

As Wu came into the kitchen though he was surprised to find Zane and Lloyd there. Zane was cooking as usual and Lloyd was at the table just moving his food around his plate, he looked upset. Wu came up to him and said "What is the matter nephew?" "What if the babysitter's mean uncle or what if it's a snake in disguise?" Wu smiled as he said "Lloyd I would never choose someone who I did not think would be good to you and believe me the serpentine are not that good at disguising themselves." Wu chuckled at that last part.

Zane then said "Will you need any assistance in looking for a care taker Sensei?" Wu then said "I think I can manage but thank you for the offer Zane." Lloyd then said "Can't I come with you? That way I could find someone I like." It would make sense; if this person was to take care of Lloyd he should feel comfortable with them.

Wu nodded and said "If you wish. But let us hurry." Lloyd jumped down from his seat, but then looked back at Zane and said "Can we bring Zane? He could tell if the person we're talking to is evil with that weird extra sense of his." Wu was angered by this as he said "Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon show some respect. You do not call people weird just because….."

Zane then said "That is okay Sensei I understand what he means and I know that my ability is a bit abnormal. Besides I do wish to keep my family safe, even if that means trying to detect if someone is safe to be near us."

Wu sighed but nodded saying "Fine I agree. But let us hurry. This might take us the whole day." They nodded at this as Zane finished the food he had been preparing, prayed and had a bit of it, and left a letter for everyone explaining that he and Lloyd had gone with Sensie Wu to find a sitter. Once done they headed off.

The three rode on Zane's snow glider through the tree and grass filled road that came to a small town. Once at the town Zane returned the glider into his shuriken and said "We have arrived to Woodsworth city Sensei."

Wu nodded and said "We might be able to find a sitter here, there is a wide population. But first we need to set up a stand. I had a friend call in a favor saying we could do that. Then we put up a sign saying, sitter wanted, we interview the people and then we'll see from there."

So they got to work. Wu bought the supplies as Lloyd and Zane set up the stand at a park. There were not many people there yet, just some joggers. But Wu had an idea saying "Zane would you go put up some fliers for the stand." Zane nodded and went to do the job quickly.

He was out for a while putting up the fliers, but at one point he dropped a couple of them. He sighed as he went to pick them up, as he did though someone was giving him some of the lost fliers saying "Here you are."

He looked up to find someone else leaning down with him, it was a girl, she had tannish yellow skin, large brown eyes and brown hair in a low ponytail that came mid back. She was wearing a bright aqua green shirt, blue jeans, black sneakers, and a black belt with a silver wolf belt buckle.

Zane took the papers as he said "Thank you for your assistance." She smiled saying "No problem." As they stood up the girl looked closer at the fliers with a raised brow and said "A babysitting job?" Zane nodded and said "Yes my Sensei needs someone to watch over his nephew."

The girl lit up at that as she saw his gi and said "Hey your one of the ninja I heard about cool. Must be an exciting job?" Zane smiled saying "Thank you, and yes it is quite thrilling." The girl looked at the fliers again and said "So you guys need a sitter, I have some experience." Zane smile saying "That would be useful when dealing with Lloyd, he is somewhat of a handful."

"What do you mean?" She raised a brow at this, Zane explained about the messes the boy got himself into. The girls jaw dropped and said "Wow you guys do need help. Well do you know the hours and the pay? I could probably try." Zane smiled as he said "That would be appreciated. I can take you to Sensei Wu to answer your questions. He's actually here in the park." She nodded and fallowed the white ninja towards the stand.

Once they reached the stand they saw that there were already a few people lined up at it. It seemed some of them were already professional care takers, while others where joggers who were curios. The girl said "Looks like he might already have someone." Zane then said "You could still try." She shrugged said "Alright."

The two started walking up to the stand, as they did they saw the annoyed face Wu had on his and the bored expression Lloyd had. The lady sitting down seemed to be a professional care taker, but for some reason she seemed to be annoying the two.

Zane was confused by this till he heard the woman talking. "That beard of your is so nice, and your nephew is adorable. I can see where he gets his good looks from." Zane saw the girl trying to hold back her laughter. He didn't know if the situation was funny but he could now see why the two were quite annoyed.

Zane decided to help his them out and said "Sensei, I met someone who would like to try out for the position of being Lloyds sitter." The woman stopped talking and everyone looked to the girl. The girl was a bit shocked at this, why where they all staring at her? She was just here to apply like anyone else.

Zane sensed her uncomfortableness and walked up to her saying "Come, I'm sure Sensei would like to know your questions." Wu raised a brow, this was actually the first person who had questions about the job. The other woman glared as she got out of the seat but stood by.

As the girl sat down Wu said "So my student says you have questions?" She nodded and said "Um yes I wanted to know about the hours and pay?" Wu hummed as he said "Well the hours are actually flexible. It's not an everyday job, and the pay in minimum." The girl thought about this and said "Well I can't do too many hours and I have a pretty clear schedule unless I'm with my family or in an emergency."

Wu nodded and said "That's understandable. Do you have experience?" She nodded at this and Wu said "Well this is my nephew Lloyd." People were getting bored of waiting and could see they probably already lost the job so they started leaving, all accept the chatty woman.

The girl looked to Lloyd and said "Hi Lloyd, my names Teva. Do you have any hobbies?" Zane thought about the name, Teva, it was an interesting name he had not heard of before. Lloyd shrugged and said "I like to prank people." Wu then said warningly "Not anymore." Lloyd crossed his arms at that.

Teva just said "Any other hobbies or likes?" Lloyd thought for a bit and said "I like star fare, but you probably never heard of it." Teva smirked as she said "Are you kidding. I've beam a fan since I was five. My dad kind of got us into it." Lloyd smiled as his green eyes shined as he said "Really, okay so who is Ritz Danegon's father?" "Drag Vincor who ells." "Wo you do know about Star fare."

She chuckled at the boy's excitement and said "If I didn't then I wouldn't have my own alumasword at home." "Wo really? I've always wanted one but I've never had the time to get one." Wu smiled at the interaction the girl had with his nephew, she treated him like his age yet also like he was a person. She seemed to be a good person and she interacted well with Lloyd.

Wu whispered to Zane saying "Well Zane what do you think?" "I sense no danger from her and Lloyd seems to like her." Indeed the boy did like the girl as they kept chatting about star fare and other things they liked. Wu smiled as he said "Miss Teva?" "Yes sir?" "Would you like to be my nephews sitter?" Lloyd shouted excitedly "Can she?" "If she agrees?" replied his uncle.

Teva thought about it for a minute and said "Well first I would need my parents' permission and there is something else you need to know about me before you make your decision." Wu raised a brow at this but nodded. The girl then said "I have a slight autism, aspergers disorder, but I've been getting help for it, and thanks to God it has gotten better as well."

Wu and Zane nodded at this, they were also believers in Christ as were the others on the bounty. The aspergers was not a problem with them as she seemed quite fine and had already proven herself good with children. She would be quite helpful, now they just need the parents' approval.

Wu said "May you call you parents miss?" She nodded and began to dial. The other woman was red in the face and yelled "But you can't possibly give her this job, she's, she's different!" Teva whipped her head towards the woman with a glare and said "Excuse me, you think I shouldn't have this job because of what I have? Well that just already setting a bad example right there already."

Zane didn't know what came over him but he laughed. Lloyd and Wu were shocked by this but Teva seemed to smile as she said "Now I suggest leaving before I get mad." The woman was flabbergasted; no words could come out of her mouth as she opened it and closed it, looking very much like a fish.

Wu then said "Madam I suggest leaving before you tire my patience." Lloyd was snickering at this as the woman looked even more shocked and then scurried away. Zane calmed himself and but suddenly frowned as he looked at Teva, her eyes were a bit wet. Had what that woman said really hurt her, from what he could sense, yes it had.

Zane then said "She had no right to say that. And even if you are different, there is nothing wrong with that." Teva smiled as she nodded at that. Suddenly the phone picked up and she said "Oh hi yes, could you two come over. I found this job and…." It didn't take long for the parents to come, they were only just looking at some nearby stores.

The woman said "What happened your eyes look wet." Teva then explained what happened with the woman. The mother looked furious but the father chuckled as he said "Well she got what she deserved." Zane then said "Yes the woman was quite rude. Those words can be quite painful."

The man looked to the Zane and said "Hey I know you, your one of the ninja right. So you must be their teacher." He looked to Wu, who nodded and began to explain the job. They were a bit hesitant at first about the job, but when they saw their daughter interact with the boy and knowing she be helping someone keep safe they agreed to it.

Wu nodded as he said "That is good to hear. How about you come over tomorrow so you can be introduced to the others. We have a training exercise in the woods and need someone to look after my nephew tomorrow while we're gone."

She said "Sure what time?" Wu explained the time, how long and what they would need to do while they were gone. She had to write it down but understood and so they traded numbers and parted ways. Zane then said "We shall see you tomorrow." "Yeah see you tomorrow." And so they parted ways.

Wu was glad that they had finished early, and found someone that Lloyd seemed to like. Maybe the young lady could keep his nephew out of trouble. He chuckled at the thought. Once at the bounty they walked in to see the ninja and Nya in the monitor room around a table talking.

Wu smiled as he said "Good day everyone, how was your morning?" Kai shrugged as he said "Same old same old, practiced ha

d breakfast, and then played some video games." Nya then said "So did you all find a sitter?" Zane nodded as he said "Yes we were successful in acquiring a sitter for Lloyd. She will be here tomorrow to look after him while we are on a forest training exercise."

Cole then said as he pumped fist excitedly "Yes a little action!" Wu smiled at that, he wondered if he still feel the same way when they knew what they were going to be doing in the woods tomorrow.

Meanwhile in the serpentine home city, Pythor was furious; the ninja had escaped and would try to stop them from optioning the fang blades. Maybe there was a way to keep them from going after them, a hostage maybe…...

Pythor got a horrid smile on his face as he went to find Skales and when he did he said "Skales I have a mission for you." "What is it Pyhtor?" Pythor grinned as he began to explain his plan.

**First Ch. I hope you all liked it, reviews make me happy. What do you think the snakes have in store. And what does Wu have in store for the ninja? Read and find out. **


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next day, Kai, Cole and Jay where on the deck warming up for their upcoming training exercise in the woods while Zane was inside checking their bags to make sure they had everything for the trip. Jay said "What do you think Sensei has planned for us out in the woods?"

Kai then said "I don't know. We've been getting so good maybe he's going to give us the next level of our training." Jay gasped at that and said "What do you think the title will be? Awesome ninja, epic ninja?" Cole then said "Whatever it is it will probably be intense." Suddenly they heard a car come up.

They were all confused as they headed to the edge of the boat to see the car driving up. Kai said "Who do you think that is?" Cole replied "Must be the babysitter." Jay then added "I wonder how they're like? With Lloyd and his antics Sensei Wu must have gotten the strictest nanny he could find."

When the car stopped though and the person came out their eyes widened. Out of the car did not come some strict nanny but a girl around their age. Cole then said "Maybe she's a fan. The ladies can't resist me." He started flexing his muscles as Kai rolled his eyes saying "Yeah right, everyone knows that I'm the best." "Yeah, well I'm the leader, so that obviously makes me the best." The two started arguing about who was the best.

Jay didn't join because he only had eyes for one girl and if she liked him back then he knew he was the best. The girl knocked on the bounties door. At this they stopped arguing and looked over once more. Suddenly the door opened and at the door was Zane, and he said "Hello Teva, welcome to the bounty. Would you like me to show you around before we leave?"

Teva smiled as she said "Thanks Zane that be great, I wouldn't want to get lost." Zane moved to the side as she came in and then closed the door. The guys eyes widened as their mouths dropped and looked at each other.

Jay said "No way, frosties got a girlfriend?" Cole then said "Or at least a fan." Kai then said "Well we won't know just standing here, let's go find out." And so they ran off to find out what the mystery girl was doing here for, no way she was the babysitter. After what happened, Sensei wouldn't have hired anyone their ager, would he?

Teva looked around the place, it was quite nice and homey. The colors where calm to her and she liked the atmosphere around her, though she had to admit she was a bit nervous about the new job. Zane explained to her where each of the rooms and facilities where. The ship wasn't that hard to figure out and she was very glad for that. Zane smiled as he saw her look around curiously.

They suddenly reached the monitor room saying "This is where we monitor Ninjago in case there is any serpentine activity." Teva frowned and said "I hate snakes, but I'm glad there are people out their willing to fight them. I can't stand the things they do." Zane looked sadly as he said "Yes it is quite sad. But we try our best to keep them from doing any harm."

She smiled as she said "I'm glad. So where's Lloyd?" "Sensei Wu is placing down some ground rules for him. Most likely trying to keep him away from too much sugar and to not prank you. Other than that we do not have many other rules for him besides not being allowed on missions."

Suddenly the door to the monitor room opened and in came the other three ninja. Cole was the first to speak as he said "Hey Zane who's your friend?" Zane smiled as he said "This is Teva, she is….." Kai interrupted though "Teva hey, nice to meet you. I'm Kai, ninja of fire. The big guy in black is Cole, and the skinny guy in blue is Jay." "Hey!" the two shouted at Kai. Though it was true, Cole was the tallest and buffest of the group and Jay was the thinnest.

Jay was tall as well though, but only as tall as Kai, Zane was second tallest, and Jay was the thinnest even though he was well toned like the others.

Teva waved and said "Nice to meet you all. So you all excited for your training exercise in the woods?" Jay said "How'd you know about that?" "Because I told her." They all turned around to see Wu, Nya and Lloyd com ine. Kai said "Um Sensei, you know who she is?" Lloyd answered for him saying "She's my baby sitter who else."

The guys looked shocked at this as Lloyd came up to Teva and said "Hey Teva." She smiled down at him and said "Hey Lloyd, give me five?" And so they hi fived each other, and Lloyd then said "Wanna see my star fare collection." "Sure just let me ask your uncle if there's anything I should know."

Wu then said "Just that lunch is at one, only one candy bar for a snake, and no more than two hours of video games for today pleas. We shouldn't be gone too long. You can go anywhere on the ship just don't mess around with the training equipment." She nodded and said "Understood."

Nya then came up saying "Hi I'm Nya, nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too. I'm Teva. So where are you off too since the others are on a training exercise?" Nya said "Some errands and then I'll see from there. Well bye everyone." They all waved goodbye as she left. Once gone Wu said "Okay students, grab your bags and let's head out." They nodded and did as told. Wu nodded his goodbye as Teva and Lloyd waved them off.

Once gone Teva said "So you wanted to show me your star fare collection." Lloyd nodded vigorously at this and the two walked off.

Outside the bounty, the ninja besides Zane where quite confused at the development. Kai decided to ask the question on the three's mind and said "Um Sensei, why did you chose a girl the same age as us? I though after I goofed up you would wan't someone more responsible or stricter."

Jay then said "Yeah especially with Lloyd's track record?" Cole then said "Yeah and how do you know she can handle him?" Wu replied with "She has experience with children, she was the only one to connect with Lloyd and Zane sensed no danger from her." Zane nodded and said "I believe she will be capable at the job. Usually Lloyd does not take to someone so quickly." They all shrugged at this but let it slide as they continued out into the woods. Wu then said "Oh there is one more thing you all should know about Teva that I already told Nya."

Wu then explained to them about her aspergers. Zane even commented on what happened the other day. They guys all looked shocked at Zane, yes it was funny yet creepy that someone was trying to flirt with Sensie Wu. Yes they were shocked to know about Teva having a disability, but what really shocked them was that Zane actually laughed at an appropriate time and at something funny. Wu Chuckled at their expressions knowing what they were most likely thinking.

Teva and Lloyd were looking at his action figures of his star fare collection. Lloyd was impressed that she actually liked star fare, Nya liked it too but she wasn't as big a fan as Teva was. Though she really only knew about the movies and not the comics. Once done looking at those Teva said "You know these where actually inspired by a samurai movie." Lloyd said "Really cool. But don't tell the guys, they get super jealous when you talk about the samurai."

They chuckled at that, Teva saying "Well it's natural, samurai and ninja didn't exactly get along in ancient time." "Really why." Lloyd looked confused at this. Teva "Something about not liking each other's methods of fighting. Samurai thought ninja were cowards for using stealth and usually the ninja did attack the people that the samurai protected." Lloyd then said "Oh. Hey want to play some video games?"

Teva then said "Sure what kind do you have?" "We have fist to face four. You create your own ninja and then see if you can top the others high scores by defeating the evil robot skeleton armies." She nodded and said "Sure why not." So they two headed to the living room and started up the game.

Lloyd said "I already have my own character, he's got black and green and I gave him fire powers. What are you going to make yours like." Teva thought a bit and said "I'm going to make mine and aqua green like my shirt and give the her the earth element for now." "Cool, here this is how you play…"

The ninja were a little out of breath; they had been hiking for a while now. Jay whined "Sensei where are you taking us….?" "I am not taking you anywhere my students. It is where you are taking yourselves." Kai sighed "Great more riddles." Suddenly Wu stopped at a clearing with a couple of large boulders and said "This is our first stop students."

They all sighed at this till Wu said as he tapped at a certain rock "Cole. I want you to try and pick up this boulder." Cole nodded, he was strong, and he knew he could do it. As he came to it he put his hands under it and lifted it up over his head successfully "Ha, easy!" Suddenly though he lost this balance and fell to his side while the boulder was rolling away, carving down trees and smaller rocks.

"Oops." Said Cole as he got up. Wu then said "You are strong but you lack the strength to keep firm. Try again until you can keep your strength up and if you run out of rocks, go down the hill and bring them back up." "What!" Cole cried out indignantly as Wu only said "I expect for you to be done by the time we return."

The guys smiled or chuckled at this but Wu said "I would not be laughing if I were you boys. You all have a challenge to face today." The all ground at this as Cole laughed. They just kept walking though fallowing their sensei.

Back at the bounty Lloyd had taught Teva to play the game but sadly "Ugh not again. This game is hard." Lloyd then said "I had the same problem when I first started playing. Maybe you should use a different element? Sometimes the one you're using isn't the one that best fits you."

She smile and said "Yeah I guess. I chose earth because I love nature but I guess it's a bit too heavy for me to use. Maybe something a bit more agile like fire." "Cool we'll have the same powers then." "Okay but only two more games and we're done. You're uncle said only two hours of this." Lloyd nodded at this as they started playing.

The ninja did not walk as far this time as they came to a small volcano. Wu then said "Kai, run across the hot rocks around the mountain as fast as you can." Kai raised a brow and said "Um for what Sensei? I'm a bit confused about our training." Wu then said "You are the ninja of fire Kai. You must train to be fast and agile like your element, and to do so your element must help you. It will help you to tolerate extremely warm temperatures."

Kia sighed but said "Alright Sensei." So he got in a starting position and ran off but as he did he felt the heat at his soles and said "AAHH hot hot!" Wu then shouted as he saw Kai running "Keep going until you have learned to tolerate it!"

Once Kai was out of sight, he turned back to his last two students and said "Come we should move on." Jay gulped at the possibility of what his test might be. Zane was a bit nervous as well, would he be able to accomplish his task, and how difficult would it be?

Back at the bounty Teva said "Well that was a bust. I don't' think fire is my element either or if it was it be way too intense." Lloyd then said "At least you only hit the enemy. Though I think Kai may be jealous that you almost topped his high score, even if we didn't' survive to the end."

Teva looked at the clock and said "Come on Lloyd, lunch time." "Okay what are you going to make?" "Depends on what you guys have. Maybe something simple, ever had a fajita?" "Not really." "Then you have been missing out my friend." Teva found some already cooked beef and some chees to melt along with some flower tortillas. Lloyd ended up loving them.

Back in the woods again we see Wu, Jay and Zane climbing up a tall rocky hill. Jay was feeling exhausted by now and Zane was feeling strained. They came to the top of the hill when Wu said "Jay. Climb the top of the tallest tree and stay balanced there for as long as you can and when you fall, try again."

"What!" ask the exhausted blue ninja. Wu then said "Take a break first if you need. But not long, ten minutes at most then start." Jay collapsed at the bottom of the tallest three. Zane looked sympathetic at his brother but now felt a bit nervous as his turn was about to come up.

After lunch ended Lloyd asked "Teva can I have some candy." "Sure what kind to you want?" "Is there a green apple lollipop?" Teva came to the sweet jar and looked around a bit and said "Yup here you are." "Alright!"

"Hey mind if I grab something as well?" "Sure go ahead. What's your favorite kind of candy anyway?" She smiled as she brought out a chocolate bar saying "Almost anything chocolate pretty much." The two laughed at that as they sat down to eat and talk about their favorite sweets and stuff.

Zane was climbing with Wu up a small rock ledge, he wondered where his assignment would take him. He had considered Sensei's words and understood. They were the ones taking themselves somewhere, and that somewhere was the next step to their training. After a while they had finely made it to the top and he gasped. The sight was beautiful, it was a tall waterfall that came down into a beautiful oasis.

Wu sat down lotus style on a rock as he said "Go down into the water Zane. It will not be easy with the churning of the waterfall but you must reach it and when you do you must find peace an balance like you have always done when in the icy waters or warm oceans you have practiced in. Now you must practice it a moment where all around you everything is not calm, you must find the calm yourself and keep it for as long as you can. Only then will we start trekking down to retrieve you brothers and begin your final lesson for the day."

Zane nodded in understanding. He took a deep breath and dived into the water. In it he felt the churning of the water fall, the temperature was neither warm nor cold to him, but it still refreshed him from the long walk. He dove and dove till he found the bottom and even there it was not completely calm but it was the best spot he could find so far. He forced himself down and sat in the lotus position. He then closed his eyes and held his breath, trying to find peace and balance in this somewhat chaotic environment.

Once finish eating Teva and Lloyd had gone to the living room once more, the two sat on the couch as they flipped through some channels. Lloyd sighed whining "There's nothing on….." Teva then said "Usually there isn't. How about a story, have any books you like." "You don't mind reading me one?" "Not really. I like to read."

Lloyd nodded as he went off to grab a book Teva fallowing behind him; she knew better then to keep her eyes off of her charge. Once they came to Lloyd's room Teva found him looking through a drawer. Flinging a couple of things out of it until he said "Ah ha. I found it." He came up to her and said "My uncle said he rent me the movie soon but till then he got me a small book version of the movie."

Teva looked at the book and smiled saying "Tarzan hu, that is a good movie." She sat down and began to read him the book. Lloyd smiled as he heard the story it was a nice tale, though he kind of felt like the main character a bit. He had lost his family in a way and was adopted by a strange knew one, yes he had his uncle, but it wasn't' the same as his parents.

Once done with the small story Teva said "You know one of my favorite singers does the music for the movie." "Really, so the songs are good?" She nodded as he said "I have some of them on my music player. Want to hear them?" Lloyd nodded as Teva set up her music player so they could hear it together.

Once done she found one of the song and said "Oh I think you'll like this one. It's great to dance too." Lloyd nodded as she put it on and the song began. With a fun melody starting up they began to dance side to side to the song and even sing as the lyrics started.

**Oh, the power to be strong. And the wisdom to be wise.**

Cole had been picking up boulders, carrying them up the hill and trying to hold them up as long as he could for a while now and he was getting tired, but he was too determined to give up. What if this was the next step to his training, what if this was the end of his training?

As they danced Lloyd thought of the song. He wondered if he could be strong like the ninja one day or be as wise as his uncle. What would be his purpose? The two dancers locked hands and began to spin around, Lloyd laughing at the speed they went.

**All these things will come to you in time. On this journey that you're making. There'll be answers that you'll seek**

Kai kept running, Sensei had been right, he no longer felt the heat bother him as much, instead it felt empowering. He ran faster and faster, he felt like he could do anything.

Lloyd guessed that he would have to wait till he was older to find out, that was what most adults told him. But Teva wasn't' like most adults so he decided to try asking. "Teva?" "Yeah Lloyd?" she stopped spinning as she looked to him as he spoke "Do you think I'll ever be as strong as the ninja or as wise as my uncle?"

Teva thought a bit and said "I don't know. You'll have to wait to figure that out, but if you wish to be strong, then lean rot be strong. And wisdom comes from experience and can be given as a gift. Just try your best and you'll see someday."

He nodded at that and just began to dance around to the music once more. Unknown to him that Teva had similar question of her own in her mind. She wondered what being a ninja would be like, and if she had the bravery to be one.

**And it's you who'll climb the mountain. It's you who'll reach the peak. Son of Man, look to the sky. Lift your spirit, set it free.  
><strong> 

Jay had been balancing himself on the tree for a long time now,it was very high and he hoped he didn't end up falling on his face and hurting himself. But then he did something, he didn't know why but he looked to the sky and something came over him. He had always built machines to help him fly. What would it be like to actually fly without such things?

Maybe he couldn't fly without his inventions but right now in this moment, as he balanced himself, he felt very close to such a task. And he soon forgot the aches in his arms and legs and concentrated on the sky.

Lloyd was having a great time, he twisted and turned not caring if he looked silly. Teva chuckled at how cute the dancing was and began to twirl as well, sticking her foot out then bringing it back in and then twirling, Lloyd was shocked as he said "Hey cool, where you learn that." She stopped spinning as she put her foot on the ground and bent her knees as she said "I took some ballet." ****

**Some day you'll walk tall with pride. Son of Man, a man in time you'll be.**

Cole had finely done it, he held the rock and he felt, not stiff but firm. his feet connected to the ground. Feeling like he could keep this up for hours.

Kai had finely sped through the mountain several time the hot stone no longer bothering him, he did not even feel the heat as he ran. He even knew how to avoid the small jabs in the rocky path and agilely maneuver around them.

Jay was so excited with the new feeling of balanced he had gained that he started playing around, he even started hanging upside down on his hands as he held the branches. He was so ecstatic he cried out in glee "Ya hooo haha!"****

**Though there's no one there to guide you. No one to take your hand.**

Zane struggled to keep his position with the rushing water, but he stood firm, he would find how to do this. He would not give up. He did not know why but he felt that this was important that it was vital to the next step of his training. Even if he did not have his brothers or sensei to help him right now.

**But with faith and understanding. You will journey from boy to man **

Zane prayed for help on this task. He stood firm in his lotus position and finely at this moment he found stability. And soon enough he found the peace he was searching for, so much so that he no longer felt the current. And there he stayed for how long he did not know, but he had succeeded in his task.

Soon though he craved for air and began to swim up. He gulped in as much air as he could and swam back to land. Once there he saw Wu still on the stone in the same position as he had been when he had gone under.

Wu then ask "Did you complete your task?" Zane nodded to this and Wu smiled gently as he said "Good, now let us see if your brothers have too." and so they began the trek down.


	3. Chapter 3

Lloyd was exhausted as he fell down on the ground panting. Teva came up to him asking "Are you okay?" He nodded as she said "Yeah just tired." They had danced to a couple of more songs and he had been wiped out.

Teva then said a little winded as well "Do you need to take a nap?" "I'm a little old for naps." "Everyone needs rest Lloyd, there's no shame in that." He thought about this for a bit and nodded saying "Alright but only because I'm tired." He yawned at this and Teva smiled as she helped him up.

They headed to his room and she tucked him in. The boy was so tired he fell asleep right away. Teva smiled at the tired boy as she got up and left the room. She headed to the living room; the closes room to the boy's and sat down. She brought a book out and began to read. Now all she needed to do was wait for the ninja to return home, if Lloyd didn't wake up before then.

Wu and Zane traveled down the mountain and found that each of the ninja had completed their tasks. Each of them was excited and talking about their accomplishment as they walked down the mountain but as they came to a clearing Wu said "We stop here." "What!" they all shouted.

Jay said "But sensei we're exhausted." Cole then said "Yeah I thought we finished our tasks for the day?" Wu then said "You are almost done with your tasks for the day, but there is one more taks you must do. But do not fret; it will not take much energy." They all ground but Kia said "So what do we have to do?" Wu then said "Just fallow me."

And so Wu sat down and got in the lotus position. They were confused as they did the same, Zane asking "Is this some sort of meditating exercise Sensei." The old man then said "Not quite my student. You see today's exercises was to help you reach the physical peek, but now it is time to start on you mental and inner peeks. You must have both to reach your true potential. But within us there are obstacles that block us from reaching our true potential. We all have them, even I have my own."

He thought about his brother, how he had been bitten because he did not retrieve his katana, how he had to lock him up in an underground base to keep him from hurting others. He then continued with "But there is a way to help you unleash it and find what it is that holds you back." Jay then said "Really, is it a secret method of some sort?"

Wu chuckled as he said "Not quite. I want you all to look inside yourselves, listen to the voice in your hearts and then let them out." They all looked confused at this. Kai said "Um what do you mean by let them out Sensei?" Wu then said "I mean sing boys." They looked confused at this while Cole looked shocked, almost pale for some reason "But, but Sensei what if singing isn't' our strong suite what…."

Wu interrupted with "It does not matter if you are good or not, this is to help you, so that you may help others. Now look inside your hearts. What do you feel?" Cole sighed at this but did as told as did the others. They all closed their eyes and began to look within their hearts.

Skales was furious, how come he got stuck with tis pathetic job. He get back at Pythor someway for this. But for now he had a mission to complete. Finely he came to a clearing in the woods and found the bounty "Finley, Now how to sneak on." the snake looked around as he tried to think of a way to get on board.

The ninja kept trying to look within themselves but it was hard. Kai became frustrated as it was normal for him and got up saying "This is pointless, how is singing going to help us?" Wu said nothing as Kai continued his rant, pacing his frustration out. Wu waited a bit more and then he heard Kai said "I just can't get it. It's so frustrating."

Wu suddenly said "Then why do you not just give up?" the others were shocked at this, never hearing their sensei say that, but Kai only yelled "I can't!" Wu then asked "And why not?" Kai stood there with his fist clenched. The others looked shocked at the red face and flaming amber eyes their brother had as he stared at their Sensei and then then suddenly he opened his mouth and out came…

"**You can't take me. Yeah! Got to fight another fight. I gotta run another night. Get it out. check it out. I'm on my way and I don't feel right. I gotta get me back. I can't be beat and that's a fact. It's OK. I'll find a way. You ain't gonna take me down no way." **

The other three ninja became slacked jawed at this. They had never heard Kai sing before, he was actually quite good. Somehow the song fitted their brother and the emotion he put in it was right.

"**Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it. Don't push me. I'll fight it. Never gonna give in. Never gonna give it up, no. If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it. You can't come uninvited. Never gonna give in. Never gonna give it up, no."  
><strong> 

Kai knew he had found his song, he knew he never gave up and that he was destined to do great things and no one would get in his way and he would never give up hope.

"**You can't take me. I'm free!"**

Wu smiled at the end of the song, it definitely fitted his hot headed student, he just need to find the rest and it would help him find his true potential.

Kai was panting as he ended his song, then he heard clapping and he and the others turned to their Sensei as he said "Very good Kai, you are the first to find your song." "I am? I am, finely yes I'm the first one at something when it comes to training. Woo hoo!" Kai jumped up and down but then he fell down on the grass from exhaustion.

They all chuckled at this. Then Wu said "Okay enough celebrating. What about the rest of you? Did you all hear something?" They all thought about this for a bit. Zane closed his eyes, still trying to understand what Wu had been telling them.

Cole had heard something but he wasn't too sure about, he wanted to think about it a bit more. Jay had closed his eyes and was thinking hard till suddenly he exclaimed "Wait I got something!" He stood up cleared his throat and began.

"**You might think I'm crazy to hang around with you. Maybe you think I'm lucky, to have something to do. But I think that you're wild and inside me is some child. You might think it's foolish."**

The song once again fit their bother. They sometimes did think he was a bit foolish and childish but he was a good guy. The song also kind of had his energy. Jay kind of felt the song fit him because of the kind of guy he was and he didn't' know way but he also felt like dancing and started doing a bit of air guitar and shaking his head. The guys laughed at this, he was glad, he loved making people laugh.

"**Or maybe it's untrue. You might think I'm crazy. But all I want is you."**

Kai frowned at this part, he wondered, was the blue ninja talking about his sister? He just have to wait and see. Wu saw Kai's look and smirk lightly. Jay was actually thinking of Nya at this part. **  
><strong>  
><strong>"You might think it's hysterical. But I know when you're weak you think you're in the movies and everything's so deep….."<strong>

Suddenly he topped singing and said "Um well and that's kind of all I have." He got out of his air guitar pose and sat down. Cole and Zane clapped at that and he smiled as he lay back against a tree.

Wu thought the song fit his student quite well. The energy like lightning, the sentiment of his feelings, now he just had to unleash them and then he might just find his true potential.

He looked to his students and said "Anyone else?" Cole felt more comfortable now that two of his brothers had already gone. Performing wasn't his strong suit, but his brothers wouldn't judge him like that. They were just trying to do their best. He got up and said "I'm ready."

Wu nodded as he waved to the field out in from of him as if it were a stage. Cole nodded as he came to the center and took a deep breath.

"**I have often dreamed of a far off place. Where a hero's welcome would be waiting for me. Where the crowds will cheer, when they see my face. And a voice keeps saying, this is where I'm meant to be."**

They were kind of surprised at the type of song Cole sang, it was low and gentle so far. But again the song fit his personality a bit. He was kind of the one who wanted respect more than the others, especially with is leader status.

"**I'll be there someday, I can go the distance. I'll find my way, if I can be strong. I know every mile, will be worth my while. When I go the distance, I'll be right where I belong."**

The others now understood why the song fit Cole a bit better now, the song got stronger as he went and it was part of his personality to go the distance no matter what. Trying his best and going for it. Weather it was climbing mountains or leading the team.

"**Down an unknown road to embrace my fate. Though that road may wander, it will lead me to you. And a thousand years, would be worth the wait. It might take a lifetime, but somehow I'll see it through…" **

Cole took a breath and said "Well that's what I go." The other clapped at this and Cole looked sheepish as he rubbed his head and blushed slightly. Wu smiled at the boy's embarrassed expression, though he wondered why he was so apprehensive at first or why he thought performing wasn't' his thing. He was actually quite good. He find out in time most likely.

Wu then set his eyes on Zane, but he had his head down and his face showed that he was thinking hard. Wu then said "Zane would you like to share?" Zane then said "I would Sensei, it is just..." Zane looked down sadly, everyone looked worried at this.

Zane took a breath and looked up saying "I cannot hear anything." "What?" they all said confused. Wu raised a brow saying "Are you sure?" he nodded his head and frowned sadly.

Kai was the first to speak, putting a hand to his brother's shoulder and said "Hey Zane it's okay, don't' beat yourself up over it. You'll find it when it's the right time. Trust me I know." Jay then said "Yeah not everyone probably got their song thingies on the first try right Sensei?" Wu got up and said "Actually yes. I personally know someone who had a similar problem."

Cole then asked "Really who was it?" Wu smiled lightly as he said "Me." They all looked shocked at this. Zane lifted his head up in surprise. Their sensei had had trouble? Jay then said "Wait, did I hear that right, you?" Wu nodded and Zane said "Did you ever find your song Sense?" Wu nodded once more end said "Yes, in time." He put his hand to his student's shoulder and said "So do not worry Zane. You shall find yours in time as well." Zane nodded with a reassured smiled at this. They all did trying to give their friend reassurance.

Sadly the moment was ruined as they heard a scream. Jay said "What was that?" Zane was the one who sprang to his feet saying "Lloyd and Teva are in danger." When they all heard this they all got up and sprang into action running towards the bounty as quickly as possible, the forest being too thick for them to use their vehicles.

As they finely reached the clearing where the bounty was though they suddenly heard a sound, one that confused them. It was high and load and seemed to fly into the sky. Cole said shocked "What was that?" Kai then said "I don't' know but we gotta get in there." And so they rushed towards the bounty.

**Poor Zane. And what did you all think that sound was?**


	4. Chapter 4

While the ninja had been finding their inner songs, Skales had found a way into the bounty. They ninja had left their bedroom door open. He chuckled maliciously as he got in, he opened the bedroom door slowly and found no one around in the halls.

Then he looked across the hall to an open door, there in a bend all snug was his target. He hissed lightly, he hated this job but it would be worth it if they got the little trouble maker. He slithered towards the room and, unknown to him that someone was coming.

Teva yawned. The book was good but it was tiring to read for too long. She looked at the time, it had been a while and she decided to go check if Lloyd was okay. As she walked down the hall though she heard Lloyd scream. "Lloyd!" She screamed as he ran down the hall to go check on him.

Lloyd had been asleep in his bed in a dreamless sleep when he felt something grab him by his cape, he screamed when he was jolted but his mouth was soon closed with a cloth as Skales said "Keep quite boy." Lloyd looked shocked at this, wondering how he had gotten in. "Lloyd!" they heard someone shout as suddenly Teva came sliding to the door to stop herself from over shooting from her destination and screamed when she saw the sight before her.

giant snake was holding Lloyd. Skales saw this and said "Look into my eyes….." But that didn't' work. As she saw the state Lloyd was in and saw the fear in his eyes. This made her angry and that was all she could concentrate on as she glared at the snake. Suddenly she felt a transformation take over.

She didn't know what it was, she didn't even care to think of it as the snake and Lloyd gasped at her. She just shot like a bullet towards the horrid creature and tackled it to the ground. Lloyd flew out of Skales grip, his cape torn off, and slid across the floor, once done sliding he took the cloth off his mouth and gasped.

He looked at what was left of his cape adnasid "Aw y cape." Then he looked up to see the fight and gasped once more because of the sight he saw. Teva was fighting Skales tooth and nail, literally as she bit the snake and scratched him. The snake was in so much shock he was not prepared for this thing to attack him. All he knew was that he needed to get out, Pythor could do this if he wanted, it wasn't worth this.

Teva was surprised at what she was doing, she threw punches like never before at this monster and as it tried to bite her she scratched it. Strange she didn't remember having long nails, but at the moment she didn't care as her survival instincts where kicking in, not just for her but to protect her charge.

Suddenly as the snake flipped her over it tried to bite at her once more. She didn't know what happened as suddenly she lunged at him as well and bit his shoulder. The snake screamed in pain as it bolted back out of her grip. The snake held its shoulder as it felt a scar and glared at the girl saying "You will pay for this!" As Teva was about to throw a remark at him something from within her throat came out.

She knew that sound, though she was shocked that she had done it so well. The snake screamed in fear and ran off. Once gone Teva gasped, what had just happened, why had she just…..? "Teva?" she looked to Lloyd and saw his shocked face, at this moment her head turned slightly down as she felt that her hands were different as she brought them up shakily she gasped at the sight of sharp claws.

"Teva are you okay how did you….?" She saw Lloyd approaching but she bolted. What if she accidently hurt him? She couldn't do that. She ran into the living room, locked it up and backed into a corner away from the door. She slid down it and began to cry gasping for air.

What had happened to her? Lloyd rushed to the door and found it locked, he knocked several times saying "Teva open the door. Pleas it's okay. You just saved us from a serpentine. I'm not scared of you, please come out!"

This is what the ninja found as they entered the ship looking for Lloyd "Lloyd where are you?" Wu shouted. They then heard him, he was calling for Teva. They all looked shocked at each other. Had something happened to the sitter? They didn't wait to find out and ran over to where they heard Lloyd shouting.

Zane was very worried, he sensed that Teva was afraid of something. What he didn't know. As they came to Lloyd Wu hugged the boy and said "Lloyd are you okay?" he looked at the tore up cap in concern but Lloyd only nodded as he said "I am thanks to Teva. Skales got in and tried to kidnap me but she fought him off."

"What!" they all said shocked. Jay then said "How did she fight him, she's not even a ninja?" Wu said "One does not need to be a ninja to do the right thing. But I am curious as to how Teva was able to fight off Skales. Did he not try to hypnotize her?" Lloyd then said "He did but she wasn't affected for some reason. She just suddenly rammed into him and started fighting. It was so cool, she grew these sharp nails and teeth."

Wu looked shocked at those words but Kai said "Okay Lloyd now you're talking nonsense." Lloyd then said "It's true." Cole went to the door and found it locked and said "I'll have to knock it down." Wu then said "No. Doing so would only cause more trouble." Zane then came up to the door and knocked. Everyone looked confused at this.

Zane then said "Teva, it is Zane. I am going to enter, please do not be alarmed." He got no response but began to fiddle with door a bit till the nob popped out. He looked to the others and said "Please let me and Sensei enter. I sense too many people will frighten her." They nodded as Zane and Wu began to enter the room. Though they could peek in a bit.

They saw Teva in the other side of the room, curled into herself. Zane frowned slightly at the sight as he walked up slowly to her, Wu did as well. Once they reached her they kneeled down and she flinch back and whined a bit. Zane said "Do not worry Teva you are safe now." "But what about you?" Zane raised a brow at this but Wu understood as he said "Is that why you ran in here? Because you thought you might hurt Lloyd?"

She nodded at this but Wu only smiled as he said "Teva you will not hurt Lloyd or any of us. Just look, the claws are already shedding." She looked down shocked as she saw the claws disappeared and then felt the teeth in her mouth shrink. Zane's eyes had widened at the sight but he did not flinch in fear. No instead he brought his hand out to help her up. She looked at him a bit unsure but then slowly accepted the hand.

They all stood on their feet as they began to walk out of the room. The other ninja were shocked at what they saw but backed up a bit so as not to scare her. Lloyd on the other hand ran up to her, giving her a hug saying "That was so cool what you did to Skales. Are you okay?" You could see that Teva was a little scarred up, but nothing serious. She nodded as she leaned down and hugged him saying "I'm sorry if I scared you."

He pulled back saying "No way that was awesome. You should of seen it guys she made Skales go running." He looked to Wu and said "Uncle does this mean she's a ninja." Kai then said "Wo there squirt let's not get ahead of ourselves…." But he was interrupted as Wu said "The proper term is a kunoichi Lloyd, a female ninja. And yes it is." "What!" shouted the ninja.

Lloyd shouted "Cool a new ninja!" Teva stood up at this a bit shocked, a ninja? Zane saw the shock in her eye and put a hand to her shoulder. She jumped slightly at this as she turned to Zane who quickly retracted his hand and said "My apologies. I did not wish to startle you. I only wished to know if you were okay?"

She took a deep breath as she said "It's just a lot to take in. What exactly happened though? I felt like a wolf, I even howled like one." Wu then said "That is exactly what happened." They all looked shocked at this. "I shall explain more in the monitor room come." They all fallowed Wu as he started walking off.

Once they reached the monitor room they all sat down at the table. Wu stayed standing as he came to the front of the table and said "There is something that you all must know. A ninja has the abilities of the elements, but a kunoichi has the abilities of a wild animals. Teva here is the first of your generation that I have seen." Jay then said "But why do girls have animal powers?" "It is uncertain, that is just how things accord after the explosion of the golden peeks. There were some konoichi with elemental abilities and some ninja with animal abilities. But most likely than not the konoichi almost always had feral abilities, the proper term for someone with animal powers, and ninja almost always had elemental powers."

Teva then said "But why am I the only one of this generation?" Wu then said "It is uncertain. For some reason kunoichi started to become less and less common over the years. Now wait here I have something to give you." It did not take Wu long to return, for in his hands was a very light aqua green ninja suite.

But the boys had mistaken the suite at first for something else "She's the green ninja!" Wu glared as he said "Not green, aqua green. There is a difference boys." He then said "I suggest using your silver wolf buckle to attach to your rope. It will be your represented figure, like Kai's is a fire flame, Jay's is a lightning bolt, Cole's is a rock, and Zane's is shards of ice." She nodded and said "But are you sure I'm a ninja?"

Wu smiled as he said "I could only allow a ninja to be a ninja in my group if they protect the innocent and that is what you did." She smiled and nodded a she went to change. Wu then said "I need to contact her family. You boys go and put an extra bed in Nya's room."

"Why's that Sensei?" Nya had come into the room when she heard the last part and Wu then started to explain what had happened. She nodded and said "Sure I'll go make it so she has room of her own. Come on guys." They all just sighed, still a bit unsure about the new ninja but headed off to set up a bed.

Wu sighed as he picked up the phone and dialed the Howl family number.

**Yes Howl is her last name I thought it would fit, her first name means nature.**


	5. Chapter 5

It had taken Wu a while but he had finely gotten Teva's parents to agree to her training. They were worried for her safety as most parents were but knew that with these new abilities she would need help in controlling them.

Her dad then said "She always did like martial arts movies." Wu chuckled at this. Her parents came a while later to give them Teva's things. They said their goodbyes and Teva began to settle in.

Nya and Jay started up the bounty to get it up in the air. Teva was in her new room thinking a bit as the ship flew up. She gasped but looked out the window to see they were flying. She had been told about this and calmed down, trying to get used to the sensation. Once calm she decided to go talk to Sensie Wu. She had some questions.

As she reached his room she knocked and he said "Enter." When he saw who it was he smiled and said "Teva, what brings you here?" "I had some questions." "Well sit down and ask them?" She nodded as she looked out the window slightly, it was sundown now. Who knew that on her first day as a babysitter for the ninja would also be the first day of her new life.

As she sat down she said "I'm kind of wondering, why did my powers just suddenly come? Why didn't they come earlier?" Wu replied calmly with "You never needed them before." "Even if I had felt threatened?" Wu smiled as he said "Perhaps you needed another mode of motivation, not just to protect yourself but others." She smiled and nodded as she said "I understand. I needed them not just for myself but for others as well. That's what being a ninja is about on this team right."

Wu nodded as he said "Now you are understanding. I suggest getting some early rest after dinner. We have sunrise exercises on Wednesdays." She ground at that but nodded "I hate waking up early." Wu chuckled a little at hearing that as he saw her leave.

Skales returned to the serpentine city, he was battered, bruised, and extremely agitate. Pyhtor was in a room inside the city when he saw the hypnobry general slither in. He saw the state he was in and said "What happened to you?" Skales hissed at him with "The ninja have some kind of new member. It clawed at me and bit me, look at the scar it left?" He pointed to the bite mark on his shoulder.

Pyhtor raised a brow as he said "Why didn't you just hypnotize it?" Skales then aid "Don't' you think I didn't' try but the crazy girl somehow overcame it. I don't know how?" Pyhtor looked shocked as he said "What, no one should be able to…" he then stopped and then said "Did you just say you got beat up by a girl?"

Skales yelled "She wasn't' normal! She must be some new type of ninja." Pythor then said "So I guess that means you didn't get the boy." "Of course not and if you want him you can get him yourself. I am not going back in there."

Pyhtor shook his head and said "Fine I'll find someone else to do it. We still need to try and have a bargaining tool against the ninja just in case and the boy is that only thing that would work. Seeing as he's the old mans nephew." He then slithered away to find someone else to do the job. Skales shook his head; he was starting to think that snake was mad.

Back at the bounty everyone was sat around the table for dinner. Nya said "You're in for real treat. Zane's a great cook." Jay then said "Yeah I always look forward to his meals." Cole then did "Yeah he's good but not as good as me." Kai then said "Dud your chilly is basically a weapon, and almost everything you cook is dangerous."

They all chuckled at that as Wu shook his head. Teva then said "Ah come on it can't be that bad." Jay said "Trust me it is. Wait till it's his night to cook." Cole only crossed his arms and glared as Kia chuckled at this.

Zane came into the room with a large plate of chicken, rice and several sauces to the sides. He laid the plate down saying "Dinner is served." Everyone cheered as they sat down, prayed and began to eat. Teva took a bite of her food and hummed in delight, it really was good.

The dinner was going smoothly so far, that was until Zane started grabbing some food and started to just swallow it. Everyone stopped eating at that point and looked on in shock. Teva then said "Hungry?" Zane looked up nodding as he continued to swallow down his food.

Kai then said "Were do you put all of that. No wonder the fridge is empty half the time." "Kai…" Wu warned and they dropped it. Suddenly though Zane started to laugh for no reason. Teva looked confused and asked "What's so funny?" Jay ground as he said "Nothing he just does that sometimes. You'll get used to it."

The laughing fit went away quickly and everyone just continued eating, though Teva looked over at Zane sometimes and wondered what was going on. Cole then said as he pulled at his collar "Man it's a bit warm tonight. Is the air conditioner working?" Zane then said "Here brother let me help."

Suddenly Zane stretched his arm out and made it snow in the kitchen. Everyone yelled at the sudden appearance of snow on the table. Eveyrone but Wu and Teva yelled "Zane!" Zane looked shocked saying "I apologize; I thought you were all very warm." Kai then said "That doesn't mean you make it snow in the room."

"What are you talking about this is awesome!" they looked to Teva who grabbed a clump of snow and threw it at Kai's face yelling "Snow ball fight!" Cole yelled "What are you…." but he was suddenly hit in the face with a snow ball by none other than Sensei Wu saying "A ninja keeps his guard up."

Lloyd yelled "Awesome!" as he started to join in and soon so did the others. All but Zane, who sat up and began to walk out to the deck. Teva noticed this, and went to fallow him. No one noticed as they were all too busy having a good time.

Zane came to the edge of the bounty and looked over the railing, frowning sadly. He saw the clouds pass by as the ship sailed through the air. Suddenly he was hit in the back with a snow ball. He looked up confused and turned to find Teva as the culprit with her hand outstretched and smile on her face.

She came up to him as she said "Hey Zane why aren't you joining the fun you started?" He looked back over the rail saying "I did not start any fun, the others were all just annoyed until you initiated the snow ball fight. I just did something strange once more." She frowned slightly and came up next to him saying "Zane we're all strange. I know how you feel I got bullied allot growing up and it hurt."

Zane looked to her a bit shocked saying "You were laughed at." Teva nodded and said "Or misunderstood. Sometimes I still do things I shouldn't and it can be hard." Zane looked down sadly and nodded, but he raised his head up and was about to say something when suddenly they heard a screech.

Zane looked up and said "Oh my friend." The bird dipped down and then flew back up into the sky and disappeared. Zane smiled at the sight as did Teva, but when the bird lowered, something felt off. She caught a strange metallic scent, but she wasn't sure from where.

Suddenly the door to the bounty opened and they saw Lloyd who said "Hey guy's uncle said it's time to come in and get some sleep. Tomorrow you all have sunrise exercises." Zane nodded as Teva said "Okay be right in." and so the two walked in to head off to bed.

But just before they entered Zane said "You should not have had to endure such things. I think you are quite a nice person, who doesn't deserve such treatment." Teva was shocked at that but had no chance to reply as Zane walked off to his room.

But as he left she thought sadly 'You've only seen the good sides to me so far. I know I have my good, but would you accept my imperfections?' She then went off to her own room.

**A little romance has started, what do you guys think so far?**


	6. Chapter 6

It was sunrise as the rays hit the bounty which was stationed near some mountains, more specifically near a volcano in a vast forest. In her shared room with Nya, Teva was sleeping contently in her new bed when suddenly, GONG GONG GONG! "Evil doesn't sleep and neither should you."

"AAAH!" Teva screamed as she bolted up right. Nya sighed at this, she looked up and became worried as she saw Teva clutching her chest and panting. She got up and said "Are you okay?" She growled as he said "Are you kidding me he has a gong!" Nya had to smile as she shook her head and said "Sadly yes, but you'll get used to it."

Teva only growled but got up to get ready. Nya chuckled as she said "Let me guess not a morning person." "Not usually and depending on how you wake me." She went to the bathroom and got dressed. It didn't take her long as she came out and said "So where do they all meet?" Nay then said as he pointed up "On the deck." Teva sighed saying "Thanks."

She yawned a bit as she started walking towards the deck. Once up there she saw the ninja already doing their stretches, and that they had landed in a forested area. Kai said "A little late to the party we see." Cole then said "Well she doesn't know spinjitsue yet. So it would take her a while to get dressed." She raised a brow at this a bit confused but too tired to ask.

Wu finely noticed her and said "Ah Teva good morning. Come, I will start you off in your training as I did with the others." Teva didn't reply as she fallowed, still too tired to respond. Zane looked worriedly at her and said "I sense Teva is not in a good mood, or quite awake yet." Jay then said "It's called not being a morning person Zane and it is her first day, she'll get used to it." Zane nodded halfheartedly not quite sure about that.

Wu put up the course and sat down as he said "You have until I finish my tea to finish the course." Teva's eyes widened as she exclaimed "What?" Wu didn't say anything as he started making his tea. Teva became frantic as he ran at the course. She came to the planks and began to dodge them, but her half asleep mind could not keep up with the speed of the blanks and well "Ah!" she was pushed off the course and back in front of Wu as he said once he finished his tee "Fail. You will try again tomorrow."

"What, I only get one try?" Kai then said "That's just how it goes." She sighed but said "So can I go back to bed." Wu could see the exhaustion she held in her eyes and the irritated disposition in her voice and said "Yes. Go and calm yourself." She nodded and headed back to bed. Zane came up to Wu and said "Sensei, you sensed that she was not well did you?"

Wu nodded and said "More like I observed. I do not know much about her condition but I believe it's best to let her be relaxed when training. Now back to your own training. Kai I have a special assignment for you since we're at a volcano." Kai ground saying "Oh joy." Wu then said as he and Kai began to leave "The rest of you continue training till I return." They all sighed but nodded.

As Kai and Wu came to the bottom of the volcano Kai said "I think I know what you want me to do." Wu smiled as he said "Then I am not needed here." And so he left to let Kai do his training. Kai sighed and then began to run on the hot rocks that surrounded the volcano.

Once Wu returned he found Zane meditating on the deck, but Jay and Cole were nowhere to be seen. "Zane where are your brothers?" Zane replied without opening his eyes "They are in the weight room Sensei. Cole wished to see at what level his strength is and later came to ask Jay for assistance."

Wu nodded as he went to the weight room, he was quite surprised at what he saw. Cole had put all of the weights on the bars. Also Nya was sitting on a set of weights as Jay was on the other set, holding a turkey for some reason. They saw Wu and Cole said "Hey Sensei check it out. One arm." He let one arm come down to his side but the bar wobbled. Almost making his two passengers fall.

Jay yelled "Cole keep it steady, a perfectly good turkey is at stake!" Wu chuckled at this as he went to his room to meditate for a while. He was glad the ninja were taking their training more seriously, now he had to find a way to help their newest arrival find her own strength.

Three hours later Teva had awoken. She was refreshed and ready for the day, 'grumble', after some breakfast. She went to the kitchen and found a note with a plate saying "You missed breakfast but we left you some pancakes, enjoy." She smelled the food and decided to add some syrup. Once done eating she went up to the deck to see what everyone was doing.

When she got there she only saw Sensei Wu. She then asked "Morning Sensei, so where are the others?" Wu then said "They went to the city, there's a storm there and Jay needs to practice his balance during the storm and Lloyd is in his room reading comics." She then said "Won't Jay get…." She suddenly stopped as she realized something and said "Never mind, ninja of lighting, won't really get too hurt."

Wu chuckled as he said "no not really." Suddenly someone said "Don't feel bad." They turned to see Nya come up the deck and said "I didn't get it either at first. I especially was frantic when I saw my brother playing around with his fire element a bit." Teva smiled saying "I can only imagine the feeling."

Wu then said "That reminds me Nya, did your brother explain to you what we did yesterday?" She nodded and said "Yeah it's kind of interesting." Teva asked "What did you all do?" Wu then said "I was trying to help them find their true potential, with the snakes looking for the fang blades we must be prepared for anything." Teva had been caught up to speed on their adventures and the current threats and task they were trying to accomplish.

She nodded and said "How did you do that, and will I get a chance to try it?" Wu smiled as he said "In time you will. I made them look into their hearts and then bring out what was in it." "And how did you do that?" "By singing." "Wo really?" Nya was chuckling as she said "He sure did. I can't' believe he actually made my brother sing."

Teva then said "Let me guess not much of a performer." "No not really." They chuckled at this and Wu then said "Actually Nya I would like for you to try this method." She was shocked as she said "Me Sensei? But I'm not ninja." "That does not mean you do not have potential in you. Now sit and listen." He waved to the floor as if it were a stage. Nya nodded and did as told.

Teva stood there watching unsure of what she should do. Nya tried focusing and it did not take long for her to find something; she opened her eyes and said "Okay I have something." Wu nodded and said "Now let it out." She nodded as she stood, took a deep breath and let it out.

"**Look at me. You may think you see. Who I really am. But you'll never know me. Every day it's as if I play a part. Now I see. If I wear a mask. I can fool the world. But I cannot fool my heart. Who is that girl I see. Staring straight back at me? When will my reflection show who I am inside? I am now. In a world where I have to hide my heart. And what I believe in. But somehow I will show the world what's inside my heart. And be loved for who I am."**

Wu and Nya thought the same thing, she was singing about her hiding the fact that she was the samurai. What Sensei didn't know was that Nya was also thinking about her brother accepting this part of her. Also she thought about Jay, would he still like her if he knew?Teva was confused on why Nya had heard this song, maybe she felt she couldn't be herself around others?****

**"Who is that girl I see. Staring straight back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know? Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time? When will my reflection show who I am inside? There's a heart that must be free to fly. That burns with a need to know. The reason why?" **

Nya felt the song fit her very well, being the samurai she had to hold back allot of things and she hated she couldn't tell someone, because if her brother knew he never let her be the samurai. At least Sensei understood.

Teva suddenly heard someone come up and turned to find Lloyd had come up a bit irritated. She wondered what was wrong. Before she could ask though Nya continued her song. ****

**"Why must we all conceal. What we think, how we feel? Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide? I won't pretend that I'm. Someone else for all time. When will my reflection show  
>who I am inside? When will my reflection show who I am inside?"<strong>

Nya stopped as she panted, she knew they all find out someday and that day she be free to be herself. Maybe even accepted as a fellow fighter. Wu looked to her and they gave each other a knowing look as Wu nodded in a way saying he understood. Nya looked to the other two on board and said "Well that was fun. I'll see you all alter. Bye." She then walked off the bounty and headed off.

Teva then said "So Lloyd what's up, you look upset?" Lloyd frown deepened as he said "First my cape gets ripped off and now the white rib cage I painted got washed off. I look ridicules." Teva had been told how Lloyd had gotten in trouble and dressed like his dad because he wanted to be like him, but not anymore.

Teva said "I like this look better. It's more you." He just sighed and said "So what was all that singing about?" Teva replied with "Your uncle said it had something to do with ninja training." "What does singing have anything to do with being a ninja?" Wu then said "It doesn't', it has something to do with just being a person. It's a technique that helps you find your inner self."

Lloyd then said "Then what's my inner self?" Teva said "I'm kind of interested to know myself?" Wu chuckled as he said "As I said, in time. You should get some rest and also warm up. When the ninja return we are all heading into the woods for training. That includes you as well Lloyd." "What why me?" he whined. Wu then said "With the snakes after you it wouldn't be safe to leave you alone and Teva has to train with us now. But with all of us around we should be able to keep an eye on you."

Lloyd then exaggerated "But I'll die of boredom." He fell to the floor pretending to choke. Teva chuckled as she said "Don't worry I have an idea that might help. We can make you a fun pack, you know put some of your comics and some crafts to keep you busy." Lloyd sighed but said "Fine." Wu smiled at this, Teva seemed to really love children. Being Lloyds babysitter was really no longer her responsibility and yet she still helped the boy.

**Pleas review. They let me know if you guys like this. **


	7. Chapter 7

The ninja had returned from the nearby city to the bounty. As they boarded they talked excitedly about how Jay had been able to stay balanced on the tower without getting shocked for a whole hour. When they arrived on the deck though they were greeted by Sensei Wu who said "Greeting students, it sounds like Jay's training was successful?"

They nodded at this as Jay said "You should of see it Sensei I even balanced myself upside down for several minutes." Wu nodded as he said "That is good to hear. Now I have an assignment for everyone today. We are going to the woods. But first will all of you please inform Teva and Lloyd that it is time for us to leave?"

They nodded at this as they went inside to retrieve the tow people, they came into the monitor room. Lloyd was reading a comic as Teva was looking at a book, on the front of it was a wolf. They raised a brow at that. Kai asked "Hey Teva what are you looking at?" She looked up and said "Oh hey guys your back. I'm just kind of reading up on my abilities, you know studying wolfs and such."

They nodded at this when Cole said "Well Sensei says it's time to get going for our training assignment." Teva nodded saying "On my way. Don't' forget your back pack Lloyd?" Lloyd nodded a she put his comic away and fallowed.

Once on deck Wu said "Good you are here. Now we are going into the woods to help Teva practice her wolf abilities. Since we do not have anyone to stay behind Lloyd will be coming with us." Lloyd sighed saying "This is going to be boring." Wu replied with "Not so nephew, you can help with Teva's training."

Lloyd perked at this saying "Really, what do I get to do, spar, make a trap or….?" "You'll see, now let's head out." As they walked though Kai said "But Sensei how can we help Teva if she doesn't even have an element?" The others nodded, also confused on how they could help Teva in her training.

Wu turned to them and said "She may not have an element. But her animal side will have attributes to each of them." Teva then asked "What do you mean, like the wolf side has certain abilities of the elements?" Wu nodded as he said while still walking "Exactly. The wolf must be swift like lighting." He swung his staff at Jay who dodged it by quickly spinning to the other side.

Wu then said as he aimed at Cole "Strong like rock." Cole caught the staff and pushed it back. "Protective as fire." Kai was able to slap away the staff and took a battle stance. "And stealthy as ice." Wu was about to hit Zane but the boy was no longer in his spot and then said "Was that sufficient Sensei?" They all looked behind Wu and he smile saying "Yes very good Zane. Now do you all understand?"

They nodded at this as they were coming up to a clearing into the woods. Teva understood, she had known about wolves and their abilities. Animals were a favorite subject of hers and wolves had always fascinated her. Wu then said as they reached the clearing "Now we can start. Everyone around Teva." They did so and Teva became uncomfortable at this, she felt like a trapped animal, and in her case if was sort of literal.

Wu then came behind Teva and said "Now Teva before we begin I want you to go to each of the boys and take in their scents. Including my own." He got in the circle as well. The guys looked confused at this and Kai then said "Wo Sensie don't you think that kind of borders trespassing on personal space?" Jay then said "Not to mention it feels weird." Cole then aid "And what do you mean by our scents?"

Two voices then said "The natural odor from our bodies." Eveyroen turned to see that it was Zane and Teva who had said this. They both looked at each other, Zane a bit shocked and Teva with a small smile on her face as she aid "Like we said, our personal odor or scent. Wolves use these to identify pack members. Humans have their own scents as well, and each is unique and personal."

Zane nodded as he said "That part of identification is actually important in several species." Teva nodded at this and said "Even in humans without us knowing it. Well who wants to go first?" they all looked a bit uncomfortable at this but Lloyd said as he raised an arm "Tyr me I want to know what my scent is."

She nodded as he came to him, she leaned down and just took a sniff. Suddenly her senses picked up on something and it was familiar, she smiled as he said "Should have known. You smell like sour apple." "I do? Cool that's my favorite candy." "That explains it." The guys looked shocked as she stood and Kai said "Wait you mean you can actually identify them to something else."

"Seem like it." she shrugged. Cole then said "This I got to try." He put out his hand and she came near and sniffed his hand. She raised a brow slightly as she said "Some sort of polish I think." Cole raised a brow at that as the other laughed. Jay then said excited "Oh oh me next me next!" He waved his hands up to be seen as Teva smiled and sniffed him as well.

She then said "Cotton candy." He raised a brow saying "Really?" The guys chuckled as Kai said "No wonder, you're as bad as Lloyd when it comes to that stuff." "Hey!" They all laughed at that till Kai said "Okay my turn what do I smell like?" She came up to him as she smelled his raised hand and said "Candle wax." They all raised a brow at that a bit confused.

Cole said "Candle wax? How does that make sense?" Teva then said "Maybe because you light up candles." Zane then said "That does make sense. Though I am still trying to figure out why Cole was polish." Jay then said "Maybe we'll figure it out some day. Try Sensei now, I think I already know what he's going to be."

Kai then said "I think we all do." Teva did as told, Wu let out his hand as Teva sniffed and said "Some sort of tea." Jay then said "Knew it." the others all nodded at this. Teva then looked to Zane, he was the last one. Zane nodded his permission for her to come near him. She walked up to him but he did not raise his hand, only looked her in the eyes.

She was a bit shocked, those where the iciest blue eyes she's ever seen. She then came up to him, he just stood still not even flinching, as she took in his scent. As she took it in she smiled as she said "Mint. Probably should have known." Zane raised a brow as he asked "Why is that." Wu then said "Because mint is usually associated as cool in scent. So being the ninja of ice, mint would be a likely scent for you."

Kai then said "Okay now that she has all our scents what is she supposed to do with it?" Wu smiled as he said with a gleam in his eye "Track us." "What?" they all asked shocked. But Teva smiled excitedly as she said "You mean I get to hunt them down. Cool!" they all looked nervous at this.

Wu then said "Yes in a way. But do not attack them, just find them. Now Lloyd you stick with me for now. Now Teva as you are looking for us do not just trust on your nose, use all your senses, sight and ears as well. For we will also be trying to mask our scents in the woods. Are we clear boys?"

They all nodded at this as Wu continued with "Very good. Now Teva go to the tree, close your eyes and count to ten. That should be more than enough time for an experienced ninja to hide." She nodded and did as told, beginning to count. They were all gone within seconds.

Teva could already tell they were gone as their scents seemed to fade a bit, but other than that it was just a feeling that no one was around. Once done she looked around, the scents mingled and she was unsure which one to fallow first. So she just walked forward, hoping to catch a whiff of one of the scents in a certain direction.

As she began to walk the scent that caught her nose first was the polish, most likely since it was the strongest of the scents. "That's Coles. Most likely I should fallow that one first. Hmmm." She then got an idea. She got on all fours and sniffed the ground. "Got ya!" she said as she found a trail.

She fallowed it to a rocky trail leading up a rocky slope. The rocks got bigger and bigger as he went up and the scent was mixed in with other scents like rocks and grass. It was becoming difficult to track. She looked around as she sighed, okay this is where the scent lead her. Now where was the most reasonable place for Cole to hide?

She looked around and found some large rocks. That would make the most sense, being that Cole was a big guy and it be hard for him to hide anywhere ells. She started walking towards the rocks, as she did she kept trying to catch the earth ninja scent, but for some reason it seemed to dull. That was strange, had he moved on from this spot?

Then she remembered what Sensie said, they were allowed to mask their scents. She wondered…..She continued to the rocks trying to listen if she could pick on the black ninja footstep's or breathing, then she stopped. She heard breathing, shallow but it was there. She looked around concentrating. Where was it? Then she spotted a brown rock.

Strange, it looked like it was caked in mud. And was that breathing she heard? That's when she got a good look at it and said "Are you serious. Cole I know that's you, get up." No response, she frowned as she came to the rock and kicked it lightly, "Ow!" she yelled as she held her foot but the rock said "Ahaha, well that's what happens when you try to kick a guy with rock hard muscles."

The rock unfolded its self to be Cole covered in mud. She frowned at him and said "Haha very funny. Why didn't' you respond?" "I wanted to test you." She frowned but said "Whatever. You should get cleaned up while I go find the others." Cole smiled as he said "Don't' need too." He spun around and suddenly he was all clean. She looked shocked and said "That's useful. Can't wait to learn to do that." "Yeah it is. Well I'm off to the clearing see ya."

She sighed but then took a whiff of the air. At first she didn't' get anything, but then the wind blew by and she caught something, cotton candy to her right. Teva smiled as she went in that direction, hoping to find Jay faster then she had with Cole. She soon found herself surrounded by tall trees.

The scent was light but it was getting slightly stronger as she kept going in the same direction. Suddenly she stopped, she looked around. The scent was strong yet faint, it was strange, it wasn't' going anywhere else yet she didn't smell it on the ground very much. She got on all fours and began to sniff out the scent; she found a faint source and began to fallow.

Suddnely she came nose to branch with a tree. She looked up, smelling Jay's scent go up as well. So he had climbed. "Oh man. Come on Jay come down I don't know how to climb trees!" She heard a light snicker, very light but still there. She frowned, so they were all going to be like that.

She thought of something, she brought out her claws. Wolves weren't known to climb trees but… She sighed as she started looking for a grip, she found it and began to climb. As she did she found something interesting about her suit. It didn't rip, in fact it kept the trees ruff bark from hurting her. She wondered what this stuff was made off. She kept climbing slowly up to the top repeating "Don't look down, don't look down. I'm going to get you for this Jay you hear me!" she growled as she heard more chuckling. Oh it was on.

She climbed faster till she reached the top; Teva grabbed some branches as she looked around and sniffed the air. She caught his scent; he was in the tree somewhere. She also kept hearing light snickers, strange she would most likely never be able to hear it if her wolf abilities did not give her such great hearing. Good thing Jay could laugh lightly or he be a very bad ninja.

She began to head towards the sound and the scent. She wasn't very confident being up this high and trying to keep herself from falling off; her claws were still out just so she would be extra sure to stay in the tree. But as she went towards Jay she tried to stay silent, hoping to catch him off gaurd. Finely she came to a spot where the scent was the strongest, she looked up and there was Jay on a branch.

The blue ninja then aid "Looks like you found me. And you got up here too, good job." She growled at him and he jumped slightly saying "Ah hey I was just testing you." "Great, now you can help me get down." "Seriously? You got up here just fine." "Jay I'm serious I'm not in a very comfortable position here, please get me down." Jay was about to protest wanting her to learn how to do it herself, that is until he saw the look she was giving him.

Were those tears in her eyes? "Oh man Teva I didn't' mean to make you cry. You seriously don't like climbing do you?" She shook her head and said "Pleas get me down I hate this." Jay then said "Alright hold on." He got down and said "Put your arms on my shoulders." She retracted her claws so not to hurt him and hung on. He then said "Now hold on."

He began to jump down by ricocheting from tree to tree till he got to the ground. Teva had been screaming till she hid her face in his neck. Once down he said "Hey you can let go now." She let go shakily and walked a bit wobbly till she sat on a ground trying to get her barring's. "Wo you okay? I didn't mean to freak you out."

She took deep breaths but said "It's okay but please don't do that again." He nodded and said "Don't worry I won't. Should I stay here or head back to the clearing?" "Go on ahead I still have four more to find." Jay nodded and so went off. Teva sat for a while but soon got back up, heights weren't the best thing to her. The bounty for some reason didn't bother her but she wasn't the one holding herself up then.

She looked around and sniffed the air. She couldn't find much, and then she saw the volcano. Well if anyone was going to hide there it be Kai most likely. She started walking in that direction but sniffed the air once in a while just in case.

**Who do you think she'll find next and how?**


	8. Chapter 8

Teva kept walking towards the volcano when she caught the scent of something, sour apple. She then began to sniff out her target as she did before, but wasn't Sensei Wu supposed to be with Lloyd? Suddenly she caught the scent of tea, it was hard to sniff out because of all the foliage and strong plant smells around.

She fallowed it and found a bush with several leaves that would of bean used for a tea, most likely for its strong scent. She pushed the bush apart and found to her shock Wu in a meditated position and Lloyd laid out reading a comic. Wu opened his eyes and said "Oh you found us. I suppose I should have found a better hiding spot."

Teva replied with "Well you were kind of hard to find but Lloyds scent was easier to pick up here." "Aw man. I knew I should have covered myself with something." Wu then said "Yes but then you would have been dirty for the rest of the day." Lloyd thought about that for a bit, whatever he covered himself in probably would have started bothering him later on and said "Good point."

Wu then got up saying "Lloyd and I should return to the field. Have you found any of the others?" "Just Cole and Jay and I think I'm on my way to finding Kai." Wu nodded as he said "Very well. Oh I forgot to mention. Your ninja gi is equipped to be resistant to almost anything and even water proofed. So do not be afraid to take some risks." "That would explain why I didn't get scratched up when I climbed that tree. Well I'll see you back at the field." She then began to walk off.

It didn't take her long to reach the base of the volcano, she sniffed around but scrunched up her nose, the smell of the burning rocks was not a pleasant thing. It would be hard to find Kai's scent around here. She began to walk around, keeping her senses up just in case, but it seemed she didn't need too because suddenly a blast of candle wax hit her nose and at the same time a red blur came running by on the hot rocks.

"Kai?" she said in shock, what was he doing out in the open. Kai had heard Teva and ran back saying "Hey Teva, took you long enough." Teva replied with "I was kind of going one by one. What are you doing out in the open where I could of easily guessed you were going to hide?" Kai then said "I wasn't fast enough this morning. I have to go faster, get to my physical peek."

She blinked at this and said "Wow you're really determined. Is being a ninja mean that much to you." Kai then said "It's actually being the best, that means being the green ninja." Teva then remembered what Wu had told her, the boys where bent on finding out if they had inherited the green ninja gene. Basically having all the elements and that they had all bean competitively crazy about it.

Teva then said "I don't see what's so great about being the green ninja, seems allot to me. Yeah having all four elements would be cool but a bit much don't you think?" Kai then said "I can handle it. I know it has to be my destiny to be the green ninja." Kai had a far off look in his face and Teva could tell that nothing would deter him from his goal.

She then said "Well you should get back to the field. I only have to find Zane and then I'm done." Kai then said "That's if you find Zane. He's the stealth ninja for a reason remember?" She sighed and said "Yeah I guess so. See yeah." She began walking down; she wondered where she should start. Maybe back near the clearing?

She started going in that direction and she could smell the scents of everyone but Kai and Zane's. She wondered where he could have gone. She started sniffing around concentrating for the mint scent. She walked for a while almost returning to the clearing when she finely caught it.

It was faint but it was there. She smiled as he began to track by sniffing the ground and fallowing the trail as she had done so many times that day. The mint mixed well with the natural scents around her but it was still strong and distinct like the others.

Zane opened his eyes, he was in a tree meditating when suddenly he sensed that Teva would be coming soon. He looked down at the lake below him and dived. He swam to the bottom of the lake and took his lotus positon as he held his breath. Sensei had told them to disguise their scents, the water would most likely do that. But he wondered how long it would take Teva to figure out where he was.

Teva could smell Zane's scent become stronger as she tracked it to a tree, she stopped. "Ah come on don't be in the tree." She sniffed up the tree, the scent was strongest there but the tree was small and the branches were low to the ground. She saw no sign of the white ninja, she did not even hear him breath.

Strange, his scent clearly ended at the tree. She sighed. The tree was low, so she shouldn't have any trouble getting back down. She started to climb and sniffed out the trial on the tree that led her to a branch. As she looked through the leaves though she spotted something, a lake.

That's where the scent disappeared, into the water. She sighed "So he's under water." She was glad Sensei had told her the gi's were water proof. She held her breath and dived. She quickly came back up for air and then dived back down. She looked around and swam for a bit trying to spot Zane, and then she spotted someone dressed in white.

She had found him, but he was very deep under water. She came back up for air once more and then dived back down trying to reach the bottom; once she did she looked him in the face and wondered how to get his attention. She decided to simply shake his shoulder, but before she could his icy blue eyes flew open.

The suddenness startled her and she almost opened her mouth by accident. Zane saw this in slight panic and grabbed her hand helping her reach the surface as quickly as possible. Teva coughed up some water that had gotten in as Zane dragged her towards the shore. Once at the shore of an open field he found Teva trying to get oxygen in her lungs as she crawled on to land.

Zane leaned in front of her saying "Teva are you well. I apologize. I did not mean to startle you." Zane suddenly saw her start to shake and with those shakes came sobbing. She looked up yelling angrily "Don't ever do that again!" she then looked back down crying once more. Zane looked down sadly saying "Teva I am deeply sorry I did not wish for any harm to come to you." he tried to comfort her by holding her shoulder but she flinched away.

That hurt him slightly; never had he hurt anyone like this before, even though it was an accident. Teva finely calmed as she said "I'm so tired." "Do you need help getting up?" she shook her head saying "No. Let me just get my bearings." Zane raised a brow saying "What do bearings have to do with you gaining your strength."

She then said "It's an expression, it means just let me get better or gather my strength. I think." She then got up wobbly and said "Okay I'm ready, just a bit shaken but better. Let's head back." Zane frowned at the sight of her shaking form walking off. He fallowed close by to make sure she would be okay, but not close enough to make her uncomfortable.

It seems he was failing as he could sense the discomfort resonating from her. Teva was irritated and tired, she knew it was an accident but right now she was to upset at the idea of almost drowning. But suddenly something caught her attention, her nose and ears heightened at this, what was it that caught her attention.

Zane saw this as she raised her head and said "Did you sense something?" She said "I'm not sure." She looked around, using her senses until she saw something that made her smile, a squirrel. She chuckled at the little guy as he looked up, grabbed his acorns and scurried up a tree.

Teva then said "Cute little guy, must be stashing up for the winter." Zane then said "Yes they tend to do that before they go into a hibernatory state do they not?" She nodded with a smile but then she frowned saying "Sorry I yelled. I was just still in shock from choking."

Zane looked shocked as he said "You should not apologize; you were simply in a state of stress after a stressful situation. I apologize once more for startling you." She looked at him saying "It's okay you didn't mean too. It's just that this was my second scare of the day." Zane looked confused as he said "What do you mean?"

She replied with "Jay kind of made me climb up a very tall tree. He had to help me get back down though." Zane nodded saying "I suppose you are not comfortable with heights." She shook her head saying "Not really. Especially if I feel unstable, and holding to branches definably goes in that category."

Zane nodded at this, but then something caught his attention. A yellow butterfly flew by, Zane smiled, he did not know why but something about the small creature gave him a sense of happiness. He brought out his hand as the delicate creature landed on his fingers. Teva gasped lightly at this.

She had never seen anyone do such a thing. She kept her eyes on the butterfly as she said "How did you do that?" he replied with "I am unsure. I just reached out my hand and it just came to me." "Must be your calm demeanor." He smiled saying "I suppose. Would you like to hold him?"

She nodded as she brought her hand out her fingers sticking out. Zane brought the tip of his fingers towards hers, but as they connected they felt a small jolt from the touch that only they seemed to of felt as the butterfly was not startled and began to walk onto Teva's fingers. She smiled at this, happiness radiating off of her smile, almost like a happy child.

Zane found the smile contiguous and smiled slightly. Teva kept her eyes locked on the little creature, fascinated by how it just walked on her hand. She looked up slightly though and caught Zane smile thinking 'He looks handsome.'

Suddenly the moment was shattered, a load cry of battle rose from the woods. The butterfly took to the air and by instinct the two humans went to go find out where the sound came from.

**Oh no moment ruined, what do you all think is going on? **


	9. Chapter 9

The three ninja, Sensei Wu and Lloyd where all out in the field waiting for Teva and Zane to appear. Jay came up to Wu saying "Um Sensei I have to tell you something, something about when Teva found me." Wu raised a brow at this and said "Go on." but Jay looked to the others who were looking at them and said "Um could we talk privately?"

Wu looked to see others looking and nodded. Feeling that what Jay had to say was probably sensitive information and nodded as they began to go to the other side of the field. Cole then said "What do you think they're talking about?" Kia then said "Let's just hope he hasn't developed a crush on Teva too."

Lloyd looked groused out saying "Ew! I seriously don't get that, won't you get cuties?" Cole sighed as he said "So young, so naive." Kia then said "You'll learn when you're older." Lloyd sighed saying "That's what they all say." They chuckled at this. At the other side of the field once they were far enough Wu said "Now what is it about Teva you wish to tell me Jay?" Jay then began to explain about the incident with Teva and making her climb up high in a tree and making her cry and such.

Wu held his beard in thought saying "Thank you for this information Jay and do not feel so bad about this. Teva is a sensitive person. Her feelings and senses are heightened and it will be natural for there to be incidents. You did nothing wrong in trying to help push her but it is best not to try so with a person like her. We all move and learn at our own pace. I shall deal with those moments, alight?" Jay nodded and walked back to the others.

As this was happening. Skalador had been sent by Pythor along with some underlings to go and capture Lloyd. He said he be good for a bargaining chip and maybe it would help to keep the ninja at bay. Soon a scout came back saying "Sir the ninja's ship is up ahead but they are not there. I did see though some tracks leading into the woods."

Skalador then said "Very good we'll go there, find the boy, when we do you will all distract the ninja as I go and grab the boy." They all nodded at this as they fallowed the trial the ninja had taken to go to the field. It didn't take them long to find the clearing, the ninja just stood around talking, Lloyd was sitting down sketching in some book away from them.

Skalador smiled maliciously, he said "Now go!" the snakes charged towards the ninja, making them look up and get in battle stances and bringing their weapons out. Wu saw this and went to go help as well but ordered "Lloyd get to safety."

"Ah!" yelled the boy as a snake almost grabbed him and he ran towards the thickets in the woods to find safety. As he ran he said "Why did I have to open those stupid tombs? Then none of this would be happening." Suddenly Skalador dug from beneath the ground making Lloyd scream and the snake said "Maybe, but I so do appreciate it. Now you're coming with me." "Help!" he tried to run as the snake slithered after him.

Teva and Zane had made it to the filed. They gasped at the sight of battle but Zane said "Stay here, you are not trained yet to fight." "I can help." Zane then said "Pleas Teva. Your body is still fatigue from the lake, rest first and if you feel you must then help." Zane then brought out his shurikan and began to help fight alongside his brothers.

Teva growled she wanted to help but he was right she was week from the lake and the tree climb, but suddenly she heard something, "Help!" it was Lloyd, he would have no chance against a snake. She ran off in the direction she heard the cry for help.

Using her nose to pick up the boys scent but as she grabbed the scent of sour apple, she also found the scent of venom. She growled as her nose wrinkled the smell was putrid to her and she only had one thought come to her mind. 'Protect and attack.' She started running faster than she had ever run before, her wolf side coming out, fangs and all.

Lloyd struggled as he was held up by his jacket yelling "Let me go you no good snake. Or I'll…" "You'll what, bite me?" "Raoooooh!" "What! AH!" Skalador found himself losing his grip on the boy as Teva rammed into him, her claws digging into the shoulders of the black snake and said "Good idea."

Lloyd looked shocked yelling "Teva!" "Get to safety!" she yelled as she tried to keep the large snake pinned down. Skalador was in shock, a girl had pushed him down. Now that wouldn't do. He began to push up and then he rapped his tail around the girl. "Ah!" the girl yelled as he chuckling saying "Say goodnight ninja. Ah!" the black snake found his tail being bitten into.

"Let go you little mutt." He squeezed harder and Teva whimper in pain, she then remembered something. Sometimes when people where in situations like this the best things was to loosen up, and so that's what she did. She made her body as limp as possible to help her escape. Lloyd Didn't want to leave Teva alone but knew she would need help and so ran to find the ninja.

When he came to the clearing he found them celebrating after running off the snakes and yelled "Guys, Skalador got Teva!" "What!" they yelled as they ran off to go help their newest member.

When they came they found Teva in a limp position trying to loosen her way out of Skaladors hold, but the snake wouldn't allow it and tried to coil his tail around her harder. Kia yelled "Let her go you no good snake!" Skalador then said "Not a chance ninja. There's no way I'm going back and reporting I got beat up by some AH!"

With Skalador distracted by the others Teva was able to bite down once more on the snakes tail, surprising him enough to let her get loos, but her strength was down as she tried crawling away. The black snake looked angry as he was about to lunge and bite Teva. But Zane senses this and shot at it with his shurikans freezing its mouth shut.

Skalador was shaking his head hoping to break the ice but began to dig a whole to escape, knowing he couldn't win this match. They all ran up to her. Kia saying "You okay?" Cole asked "He hurt you?" Jay said "Nice escape plan." Zane then leaned down saying "Are you well Teva. Do you need medical assistance?" She shook her head and said "I'm mostly tired after today."

Zane nodded and said "I shall help you back." He picked her up bridle style, she blushed slightly but wasn't too uncomfortable, she was too tired to care much. The others raised a brow at this though but shrugged it off for now. Thinking Zane was just being polite.

As they walked back Zane explained how Teva found him. And she said "Yeah you almost drowned me man, be careful…" "I apl…" "Don't, I'm just teasing Zane. I was joking. I'm not mad anymore." The others all laughed at this as they continued to tell their tale.

When they returned Zane helped settle Teva on the couch as he said "Do you perhaps need anything." She shook her head and said "Do you want to talk for a bit. We don't' really know that much about each other." Zane nodded and said "What would you like to know?" "Well where are you from, maybe who is your family?" Zane looked down sadly as he said "I do not know, I have never had a family till I came here. I have been an orphan all my life."

Teva gasped saying "Oh Zane I'm so sorry didn't mean too upset you." Zane shook his head saying "You do not need to apologize. I have found family here on the bounty with the others. Before I was just living in a town, helping out and testing my limits. Though I did not know where I came from I did the best in all I could. What about you, what where you doing before you came? I know your parents but not much ells."

She sighed and said "I actually wasn't doing much, I wrote and such. I guess I was waiting for something and that something turned out to be this. And you know what. I like it, even if it is a bit dangerous." Zane smiled saying "I suppose that is true." Kia was coming to tell the two it was time for dinner when he found them smiling at each other and said "Hey guys time for dinner."

The two looked up and nodded Teva said "Thanks Kai." She started getting up and Zane saw she was still struggling a little and said "Would you like assistance?" She looked to him smiling and saying "Yeah some help would be nice." He smiled back at her as he held her arm and helped her towards the dining room. Kai raised a brow at the sight, could Zane and Teva?

He shook it off, it wasn't' really any of his business anyway. Dinner had gone well, they were telling Nya about Teva's training and about the fight against the serpentine. She said "Wo, that must of bean quit a day." Suddenly the heard a yawn, it was coming from Lloyd and Wu said "It seems you should head off to bed nephew"

"Aw I don't wanna." Teva then said "I finished my meal already. Would you like a bed time story to help you sleep?" Lloyd smiled as he nodded too tired to respond. Teva got up, no longer sore form the attack and took Lloyds hand as he led him to his room. As the boy settled down she picked up a book on his bed side began to read little red riding hood.

Once finished Lloyd said "Teva why is the wolf bad? You have wolf powers and you're not bad." She smiled and said "It's really just a story to teach children lessons. Like beware of strangers. Wolves usually don't attack humans though, but they're not pets either. Now off to bed okay." Lloyd nodded saying "Night Teva, love you."

Teva stopped at that. She looked shocked that Lloyd had said that to her. She smiled though as she whispered "Love you too little guy." And closed the door as she turned off the lights.

**Pleas review, it lets me know if you guys like this.**


	10. Chapter 10

It was the next day as the ninja landed in the dessert for the day. Teva was up on deck once more, today Wu had not awoken them too early and she was feeling a bit better for the day, and especially more awake for the training course.

Wu sat down and began to prepare his tea as Teva ran towards the planks. She tried her best but her mind still could not keep up with the quick pace and so she was hit and flew off the coarse once more. She whimpered lightly as she got up. Wu said "Today you fail, tomorrow we try again."

She sighed, she hated it when Wu said the word 'fail' and at her, but at least that meant she could do something else now. She went on ahead to go get some breakfast. Everyone was at the table this time since the others had finished their training earlier. She took her seat and found they were having scrambled eggs and bacon. She licked her lips as she grabbed a plate.

As they ate though Jay said "Hey guys I'm going to be out today okay." They all looked confused at him as Kia asked "Why Jay, something up?" Jay then said "It's just that I promised my parents I visit more often that's all."

Wu replied wiht "Why do we not all go then. The only way to their home would be by using the bounty." Jay sighed and said "Oh alright." They all chuckled at this but Teva was confused till she remembered they told her about how Jay's parents tended to say very embarrassing stories of their son.

As they were eating Wu noticed something. Lloyd had his hood down. That was strange usually the boy had it up. Wu then said "Lloyd you have your hood down, is there a reason?"

Lloyd then said "No not really I just forgot I guess. Plus it's kind of hot out here." Wu nodded and just began to eat once more, but as he looked at his nephew he smiled lightly.

He no longer looked like the boy that got into trouble and tried to be like his father, he looked just like a regular boy his age. He looked somewhat happier as well, almost as if he had no cares.

Once done eating Lloyd said "Hey Teva can we listen to some of your music again? That was fun." She said "Maybe later okay? I still feel soar from being pushed off the course."

Kai then said "Yeah that does hurt, but you'll get used to it, sort off." They all laughed at this and Teva said "Hey you guys mind if I use the tv for a bit? I recorded a documentary and wanted to watch it."

Cole then said with a raised brow "A documentary, why would you watch that?" She replied with "It's about wolves okay. I already know allot but I want to get as much knowledge about them as possible to help me with my abilities."

They nodded at that, thinking it made sense. Zane then spoke "May I watch with you? I am quite interested to know about some of the abilities you acquired and maybe we will be able to help you along the way if we know more about them."

Wu the said "That sounds like an excellent idea Zane. We will all be watching this documentary then."

"Aww!" wined the others but knew that it was probably for the best and that Wu would force them somehow. Lloyd chuckled saying "Have fun."

Wu then said "You to Lloyd, it would be good for you to do something educational instead of playing all day." "Aw man." they guys chuckled at him and so they headed to the lounge room.

Nya then said "I'll start up the bounty towards your parents place Jay okay?" Jay smiled goofily at this as he said "Thanks Nya, you're so nice." He then started fallowing the others. She nodded with a smile as she left.

Everyone sat around the tv, some of them choosing to sit on the floor since there was no room on the couch. Teva went up and started the tv and came back as she sat on the couch, Lloyd next to her and, Zane at her feet and Jay on the couch arm rest next to her.

The ninja besides Zane were not too eager to watch the documentary, it started out talking about a pack and its ranks and rules, Cole kind of got interested in this and paid more attention. Later on it showed hunting Kai and Jay got interested at that point.

As the show went on everyone seemed interested, that is until they started talking about wolves being hunted because of fear and for fur trading, almost to the point of extinction. They all looked at Teva when this showed up, she looked upset about that, not sad exactly but angry as she said "I just don't get it. I know that wolves tend to go after livestock but they rarely would go after a human."

Lloyd then said "You told me about that before. Then why is it people are afraid of them." She shrugged and said "I'm not too certain to tell you the truth but they can be quite menacing looking when protecting themselves or others. And when human fear comes into play, well they tend to go into extremes."

Zane then said "It is true for many things. Misunderstanding can lead to many undesirable consequences." Wu then said "Very good my students. Remember, fear should not blind you when facing something or making your judgments. But if fear does come in to play, you must remember to concur it or be held back." They nodded saying "Yes Sensei."

Suddenly Nya's voice came over the speaker saying "Hey guys we're at the junk yard so head to the front over and out." They all stood at this and came to the deck find they had landed near Jay's parents' house. They all then walked down some stairs to get out of the bounty.

Ed saw the boat and said "Edna come out, Jay came to visit." Edna slammed the door of the trailer opened and said "Oh my baby boy!" "Ma!" Jay whined as she ran up and hugged him but he smiled and hugged back.

His dad patted his back and said "How are ya son? So glad to see you visit." "I'm fine dad." Edna then noticed two people and said "And who are these two. I don't think we saw them before." Jay then said "Actually you met Lloyd a while ago."

Edna said "Really? He looks so different without the cape and white marks." Lloyd looked down saying "Um hi Mr. and Mrs. Walker, sorry about unleashing the fangpire and um making them almost turn you two into snakes."

Ed waved him off saying "All in the past boy." Edna then said "Oh aren't you so sweet. Of course we forgive you." Edna then started pinching his cheeks and Lloyd whined about this as the others chuckled.

Ed then said "What about you? I don't recall their being an aqua green ninja." She smiled saying "Hi I'm Teva nice to meet you two." Edna stopped pinching Lloyd's cheeks and said "Oh nice to meet you sweetie. I'm Edna and this is my husband Ed. And hello to all of you too, good to see you again. Come in com in. Are you all thirsty? Oh I just made a triple layered chocolate cake."

Cole said "Cake?" As Teva said "Chocolate?" The guys chuckled at that. Nya said "I'll help you bring it out misses Walker." "Oh Nya you're so sweet. See Jay I think she's just perfect for you." "Ma!" everyone chuckled at this as Edna and Nya went in to get the cake.

Lloyd noticed something on the ground; it was strange looking, like some sort of contraption sometimes Jay would make. He went to it, but Teva noticed this and grabbed his hand saying "Lloyd be careful, we don't' know what it does." "Ah Teva don't be…"

But suddenly the thing snapped shut making them both shout and jump back away. Ed then said "Oops. Sorry about that. Ever since the snakes attacked that one time I've been trying to boost up my security. It's a snake trap, sort of like a bear trap but for snakes."

Jay said "Yeah dad I think we get it. Need any help?" "Oh I love some son, it be like old times. Only this time be more careful, you mother almost killed me when you got your scar." Cole then said "Wo wait you mean Jay got that because…"

Ed nodded saying "Yup, Jay her was just a little guy when I brought him out here to teach him the ropes of fixing and tinkering. Sadly though I take my eyes of him and my invention for one minute and well you can guess the rest."

"OOH!" they said in sympathy of the pain the poor little Jay had to go through. He looked down red and rubbed the back of his head saying "Yeah it wasn't very fun getting stitches." Lloyd gulped at that but said "Hey Jay maybe we could use these traps on the ship."

Jay then said "Maybe." "Wanna help us out little guy?" Ed asked. Lloyd smiled as he said "Can I uncle?" Wu nodded as he said "As long as Jay watches you." "Don't worry Sensei I won't let anything happen to him."

"But first all of you come on over for some cake." Edna announced to them and Cole said "Yes!" and ran over. Everyone chuckled and cheered as they came to have a slice. Teva ate her slice quickly, she loved sugar and chocolate was her favorite. Cole ate his quickly as well.

Everyone looked a bit shocked at this but Edna said "I'm glad someone enjoys my cooking." Lloyd was eating quickly as well as he said with a full mouth "It's delicious." "Lloyd…" Wu warned as the boy swallowed saying "Sorry."

Teva then said "Did you make this from scratch misses Walker?" "Oh call me Edna dear and yes. It's a special family recipe." "Wow it's great and I thought it tasted unique. Have you ever had a chocolate potato cake? It's an interesting flavor similar to this."

Edna then said "That's because it has a bit of potato dear how could you tell?" "The taste." Zane then said "I have not heard of this dish. Would you mind sharing the recipe?" Edna then aid "Of course not dear, here first you….." Edna and Zane began to talk about recipes.

Wu begin to have some tea and Ed said "So you want to go check out the snake traps?" Jay said "I do, let's go." Lloyd said "Wait for me." Teva said "I wanna go check this out." Nya said "Me too." and so they walked off.

Kai decided to fallow and was about to ask Cole if he wanted to come but found he was busy listening to Edna's recipe and getting another slice of cake. He shook his head at this and went headed off with the others.


End file.
